


tell us a story (the trees will listen)

by Woahsos



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fairies!, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, adam has flowers in his hair, idk how to tag can you tell?, if you're not comfy with that, ronan dreams a lot, spoilers for the raven king probably, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: dream adam is always slightly different. this one might be the most peaceful and magical ronan has come across in a while.





	tell us a story (the trees will listen)

Sometimes, when life was too good, Ronan worried that he had dreamed Adam into existence. Because if he had, that would mean that everything was a lie. The only people who really loved him would be from dreams. Because he also worries that he dreamed up Noah, Gansey, and Blue. Sometimes things just seemed too good and too goddamn weird to be real life, especially his life. Cause really, what had Ronan Lynch done to deserve such good friends and a beautiful boyfriend who actually loved him? No matter how much he fucked up or tried not to care, the world just kept handing him good things.

But Ronan always knew that he hadn't dreamed Adam, because dream Adam always had something slightly off about him. His eyes were completely black except for the irises, which were white. Or he had vivid blue and purple veins running all down his arms. One time his eyes had been two different colors, the right one was his normal color, but the other was a vibrant lilac color. Ronan had a nightmare once where Adam was covered in horrible black bruises and angry, raised welts. And Ronan had known that was a fake Adam because he explicitly remembered beating the shit out of Adam's dad and falling asleep next to Adam that night.

This time, dream Adam had flowers blooming from his hair. Flowers of beautiful pale blue, luscious pink, and pure white. He was sitting on the ground in a forest-not Cabeswater, Cabeswater was long gone-and his head was tilted up towards the warm sun. His eyes were closed and he had an easy smile on his face, his freckles dark and shimmering-actually shimmering-across his cheeks. He turned his head when he sensed Ronan approaching.

Ronan hesitantly sat down beside him. Sometimes the dream Adams were rude to him. They would mock and laugh at him, or they would call him names or yell at him. Other times he was just emotionless, cold, empty, and he told Ronan that he didn't love him. Ronan usually woke up screaming or crying to those. But this Adam seemed nice enough. He was dressed in a plain white dress, the color of purity. He smiled at Ronan when he sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Will you talk to the trees? They listen. They love to hear what you say." Adam said, playing with Ronan's fingers.

Okay, so it's going to be one of _those_ dreams.

"What should I tell them?" Ronan asked, smiling despite how weird this was.

"Anything. I tell them stories, about brave warriors and kings. They ask questions, that's how you know they're listening. And sometimes, if you're the one listening, they'll tell you stories back." Adam had picked up Ronan's other hand now and had scooted closer to him.

"What do they tell stories about?" Ronan asked, but Adam did not answer. He just sat there, playing with Ronan's hands and smiling. Ronan looked around at the trees. They were tall, and they formed a wide circle around the boys. Their branches stuck out wildly and they were covered in bright green leaves, blocking most of the sky. The wind whistled through them, and Ronan thought that he could sometimes pick out some words. 

 _Maybe this could be the new Cabeswater_ he thought.

But nothing could ever really replace Cabeswater. Cabeswater was where Adam had given himself up, and where Noah had died. Cabeswater had brought Gansey back to life. Ronan really couldn't replace that. This place didn't seem to be magical enough for Cabeswater, anyways. Time seemed to move just fine, and it stayed on season. The trees didn't speak Latin either. But it was peaceful nonetheless.

"Tell us a story." Adam said. He was looking straight at Ronan when he turned back around. He looked hopeful and excited, like a child might look when it's story time during elementary school. He was sitting with his knees under him and he was still holding on to Ronan's hands. Ronan couldn't help but smile. Even though this Adam was so far from his real Adam, Ronan couldn't help but love something about him. This Adam seemed to shine through in the real Adam sometimes, that childlike wonder that he never really got to play with because he was forced to grow up so quickly. This Adam made Ronan happy and sad all at once. Happy that Adam did posses this innocence in some sense, but sad that he had been deprived of it when he should've gotten to explore it the most.

"What do you want to hear a story about?" Ronan asked, nudging Adam's knee with his foot.

"Anything." Adam said quietly. His eyes were bright and the freckles on his cheeks shimmered even more. They looked like glitter. Ronan wondered if they were. He brought his hand up and ran a thumb over them, but they just felt like skin and none came off on his finger. Adam smiled even wider and leaned into Ronan's hand.

Ronan began to tell them, Adam and the trees, a story that he tells Opal sometimes when he has trouble sleeping. It's a happy, bright story because Opal is plagued with so many nightmares already, from Ronan and Cabeswater. It's a story of a small house on the countryside. Originally it had been a forest, but Opal had thrown a fit that she didn't want to go back to any forests. A boy sat outside the house in the lush grass of the backyard. He would watch his dog run around when suddenly he saw something flying over near the bush. He'd get up to see what it was, and see a small fairy looking at the berries growing on the bushes. The fairy had bright red hair that cascaded down her back, and she was draped in a thin grey dress. The boy got closer to the fairy, amazed at what he saw. He would reach his hand out to touch her, but before he could, a horde of even more fairies sprung up from the bushes. They surrounded the boy, emitting a soft gold glow, like fireflies. They began to dance and play, circling around the boy. He laughed, for he had never seen anything so wonderful. Then, there would be a slight tapping on his hand, and he'd look down to see the fairy with the red hair. She placed a berry in his hand and buzzed off, the other fairies following her.

Ronan never got to finish the story. As he spoke, gold lights emerged from the bushes that had suddenly grown berries, and Ronan realized that they were the fairies from his story. He saw the one with the red hair dancing with another fairy who had curly blonde hair. Ronan looked over at Adam, who was looking over at the fairies with the widest grin on his face. One of the fairies flew over to them and fluttered around one of the flowers in Adam's hair. Adam laughed, looking at Ronan with delight. Ronan couldn't help but laugh as well. He had always been able to take things out of his dreams, but here he could take things out of his stories as well.

"I told you they listen." Adam said, holding out his hand for the fairy to land in. More of the fairies swarmed over to them. They were playing with Adam's flowers and climbing up Ronan's boots. One of them was tugging at the leather bands on his wrist and he laughed, taking one off and handing it to the fairy.

Ronan had made beautiful, magical things before. But he seemed most proud of and delighted with this one. Maybe because they were truly harmless, and they made Adam giggle like a small child. Maybe because they weren't actually a part of Ronan, they were just something from a story he made up. He couldn't wait to tell Opal about this, she would be ecstatic. He considering holding on to one to take back with him, but that didn't seem fair. This was their home, it was where they belonged and fit in. Nothing so beautiful could ever survive in the real world anyways.

He felt a tugging on his hand, coming from Adam. The fairies had mostly dispersed throughout the forest, and Adam still had the biggest grin on his face.

"How did you that?" Adam asked.

Ronan was shocked, "That doesn't happen every time?" Adam laughed and shook his head. Ronan looked around the forest again. Adam may be a magician of the real world, but Ronan was the magician in this one. Adam placed a hand on his cheek, and Ronan turned towards him. He was looking at Ronan with fondness and a little bit of sadness. Ronan placed one of his hands in Adam's hair, twirling the strands through his fingers and brushing against the flowers.

"I hope I can see you again. We would like to hear more stories." Adam said. He sounded so sincere and so unlike his Adam. Ronan's Adam, who Ronan was suddenly desperate to see and hold. He was so overwhelmed with joy and wonder. But he loved this Adam too.

"I would like that." he said, and dream Adam smiled and flushed slightly.

"I think it's time you go home. If you don't leave now, it'll be harder for me to part with you." Adam said, looking down. Ronan leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

He was back in his bed at the Barns, and he could feel the heat of his Adam lying next to him. Ronan opened up his clenched fist.

One of Adam's soft pink flowers laid in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is, i thought of it in physics, but i hope you enjoyed it! also, i listened to dodie's new ep "human" the whole time i wrote this, i highly recommend it.  
> leave kudos so i know you enjoyed. leave comments with feedback, thoughts, or ideas for any new stories!  
> also follow my tumblr for my other fandoms if you want @pey-peyy


End file.
